


‘If you hurt him’

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, accidental fortnite references, i hate writing endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Gavin and Connor receive a talk from each other's loved one before a date.





	‘If you hurt him’

**Author's Note:**

> I've left ambiguous whether Connor and Hank are together, so it can be read either way. If there are any future installments they might choose one over the other, but within this story it will always be up for interpretation.

“Don’t tell me you’re going out like that.” Nines grimaced at his boyfriend, sat on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, watching some boring drivel on the television and, more importantly, dressed in his ugliest, dirtiest, and sadly favourite sweater, an entirely inappropriate clothing choice considering he was supposed to be going on a date that night.

Gavin rolled his eyes, “I’ll change before I leave, I’ve got time.” He definitely hadn’t been planning to answer the door in his stupid vintage Fortnite hoodie just to see Connor’s reaction. Totally not.

The man yelped as he was suddenly pulled upright, his feet kicking for a moment as he struggled to find his balance, only to be dragged out of the room by his hood as soon as he was able to walk. He was marched down the hall and only released when they were at the bathroom, which he was then rather roughly pushed into. The door closed behind him and he heard the android speak through it, “Get in the shower, I’ll put your clothes out for you. Connor will be here in 23 minutes.” 

Gavin grumbled to himself that he’d already showered today (admittedly that had been almost 12 hours ago now, but it wasn’t like he’d been doing anything to get himself dirty). He obediently stripped and started up the water anyway, not willing to argue with someone that could and would come in here and force-bathe him.

  
  


He was only just stepping out of the bathroom, lower half wrapped loosely in a towel, when the doorbell rang. Nines came out of the bedroom door at the end of the hall and went to answer it, motioning behind him and informing Gavin that his clothes had been laid out for him on the bed as he passed. His strides were timed to allow Gavin to be out of sight before he reached the door, so it was opened without so much as a glance behind him to be sure.

On the other side was, of course, Connor, wearing one of his more casual outfits, though still more than Nines could be bothered to manage on his day off and more put together than Gavin was at any time if it wasn’t required. Really, who wore a tie on a movie date? At least he’d left the jacket at home.

The other android smiled brightly at him, then turned to unsubtly peer around him into the apartment. “Hi, Nines! Is Gavin ready?”

“He’ll be out in a moment. You’re welcome to come in and wait for him.” Nines moved back and Connor followed him in, taking a seat in the at the table in the small, sectioned-off kitchen area. 

Silence surrounded them, which wasn’t unusual but Connor found it uncomfortable this time, and he knew he was squirming in his chair. Nines didn’t show any sign of feeling the same way, he was calmly leaning against the table, eyes closed LED cycling, looking at something online most likely. It made sense that he’d be used to this, his boyfriend going on a date without him, given how many other men Gavin had claimed to have gone out with while dating the android when he was reassuring Connor as to whether he would be okay with it.

The two only had to wait a minute (77 seconds, to be precise) for Gavin to come out, hair still as messy as before his shower but otherwise looking much better, with a pair of clean jeans and the hoodie thankfully not present, replaced by a solid red long-sleeved shirt, one of his nicer tops out of the ones that he wouldn’t have refused to wear due to them being too stiff or otherwise uncomfortable.

Connor stood as soon as he walked into the room, but it was Nines who spoke first, his eyes having slid open seconds ahead. “You look good, Gavin.” 

The man blushed, hiding it with a scoff as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, well you have to say that, Connor’s the one who’s supposed to be impressed with this shit.”

Stepping forward, Connor nodded and repeated the words, “You do look good. Very handsome.” He smiled at the deeper blush that received, though he only saw it for a moment before Gavin started staring at the ground to obscure his face. Connor took pity on him, changing the subject despite how he wanted to continue so he could see more of that blush. “We have a reservation, we should leave soon.”

Gavin went to leave, but when Connor tried to follow him he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “I’d like to talk to you before you leave, if you don’t mind. You can go ahead and wait outside, Gavin.” He turned back to argue, but Nines held his gaze and he thought better of it, slipping on his shoes and walking out. 

“Hank’s outside with the car,” Connor called after him. A hand raising was all the acknowledgement he got as Gavin walked down the hall to the elevators. Once he was out of sight Connor turned to the RK900, brow raised in silent questioning.

“I only want to set some rules for tonight.” Nines held out a hand, the skin melting away from it to reveal white plastic. “It will be faster if I transfer the list to you.”

Connor took the hand, his own also becoming exposed, and accepted the data transfer that was requested. It took only a few seconds for the entire list to be downloaded, and he opened the file as soon as they broke the connection. It was long, including everything from ‘Don’t let Gavin eat too much junk food’ to a sublist of what intimate activities they were and weren’t allowed to engage in (mostly comprising of the latter). “Do you relay all these rules verbally to the humans Gavin dates? Or do they have to read it all manually?”

“Neither.”

“So, what, do you just not trust me then?” The thought that he’d be seen as less trustworthy than a human who was likely barely known by his friend irked him. 

Nines’ head shook, a smile on his lips. “I gave you this list  _ because _ I trust you. I know you’ll do as I wish, and keep Gavin safe. Usually I have to keep humans’ fallibility in mind, so having someone with the same capabilities as I with him is reassuring.” Connor blinked, a little shocked at the words after the suddenness of believing he was being treated as less capable, before his face split into a wide grin.

“Thank you. I promise I’ll follow your rules to the letter, and Gavin will definitely be safe with me.

  
  


Hank’s car wasn’t hard to find in the parking lot, since it was the only one old enough to not be self-driving. Gavin had thought about waiting for Connor by the doors but decided on the way down that it would be easier to just get past whatever the old man had to say to him without someone there to make comments.

A suspicious look was shot at him when Hank saw him come up alone, so Gavin explained before he’d even seated himself why Connor was held up. Hearing that Nines was having a talk with him produced a smile, which stayed as the man moved in his seat to face Gavin.

“Guess I should have the old ‘If you hurt him’ talk with you too, huh?” Hank laughed when his words were met with a scowl. “Don’t worry, I don’t have much to say. I know Connor could knock you out cold if you tried anything.” Gavin wondered if Connor had told him about that time he’d done just that about a year and a half ago. After Gavin threatened him with a gun, and shit, why did the guy like him again? “I just don’t want him to have to do anything like that. So just, you know, take it slow with him. He’s new to this, dating and definitely this whole open relationship thing you’ve got going on.”

“Poly.” Gavin corrected him automatically, continuing when he all he got was empty silence, “We’re in a poly relationship, not- It’s not all about sex or something, okay?”

“Ah, yeah. Poly, okay.” They stared at each other awkwardly for a long moment, which was luckily broken when Connor came into view a few cars down from where they were parked. Hank gave him a wave through the windshield, which was returned. The android walked around to come in on the side opposite Gavin, behind Hank’s seat. Once they’d both buckled in Hank pulled out, speaking as he did so, “So, we’re good, Gavin? All clear?”

He nodded, ignoring Connor’s curious gaze. He could probably guess what had happened anyway, Gavin knew he’d gone through something similar with Nines if their past experiences were any indication.

A few minutes into the drive to the restaurant Connor had chosen, some semi-fancy place that charged by the seat so androids wouldn’t be getting in for free, Gavin felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find a phone being pressed into his hands. “I thought you should pick the movie. I don’t have any preference, so choose whatever you like.” Gavin took the phone and started scrolling, but was interrupted a few seconds later by Connor amending, “Anything but that stupid video game movie, Hank’s made me see it eight times already.”

“Fortnite 3: The Movie is fucking great! Don’t make me take you a ninth time so you’ll finally see its brilliance!” This started the two on an argument, though it was obvious from the playful tone their voices held that they weren’t being very serious. Gavin didn’t join in, choosing instead to use the time to relax in their presence while he went through the available movies at the theater nearby. He was almost tempted to take Connor to his ninth viewing himself, but resisted by reminding himself that he was trying to make the man like him tonight. Instead he chose some romantic comedy, it wasn’t his thing but he had a feeling Connor would enjoy it.

Once done he handed the phone back, leaving his hand resting on the seat between himself and Connor while he watched the buildings pass by through the window. He almost jumped when he felt a soft touch against him, looking down to find that the android, though still deep in conversation, had placed his own hand over Gavin’s, squeezing it gently. The man was left fighting down a blush as he looked back to the window, but still he turned his hand over, allowing him to squeeze back. He didn’t usually hold hands with the people he dated, other than Nines, but this felt… nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Where you can find me, I'd love to talk on any of these platforms  
> Main Tumblr: http://listeningboy.tumblr.com  
> DBH Tumblr: http://gavinisqueerdbh.tumblr.com  
> PillowFort: https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy
> 
> Original Works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW


End file.
